


Predictably

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Jaspidwen, sugary-sweet fluff!





	Predictably

“I’m useless,” she whispered as the door closed behind her.

Jasper and David looked up from the television, startled by the defeated statement that fell from Gwen’s lips.

“What happened, Gwen?” asked David gently.

Gwen scoffed, “The same fucking thing that always happens. Why did I think it would be any different?”

Her voice tightened, and the mood shifted among all three young adults in the room.

“Hon, I’m sorry you had a rough day.” David stood up and took her hand. “You’re not useless, and you’re going to get where you’re going one day.”

“You’re still young!” piped Jasper. “You have worked too hard and too long. You’ve come so far, and we’re behind you every step of the way, I promise.”

Gwen almost smiled. “ I know,” she said softly, “It’s just a little hard sometimes. Everything seems to swallow me up all at once, and it’s really hard to rationalize anything. I just see people fufill their dreams everyday, and I feel so far away still.”

She sniffled and David pulled her into a hug. Gwen had been doing so well with her depression, but with everything else, David and Jasper knew there were good and bad days.

Jasper stood up and guided David in the direction of their bedroom, passed the soft snores of Max, his door slightly ajar. David smiled fondly and pulled it closed. As the trio entered the room, Jasper cursed and walked back out to fetch their blanket from the couch.

As he returned, he saw Gwen cuddle herself against David, accepting his petting and cooing. Jasper chuckled at the sight of his interview ready wife cuddled in their bed. He gripped her ponytail playfully as he sat on the bed, saying quietly, “You should probably change.”

She snickered and smirked half-heartedly, but nonetheless rose with a whine, “Help me.”

David jumped up and Jasper laughed challengingly. Knocking Gwen over, he popped the button on her dress pants, and slowly unzipped the zipper. “Get her top half, please, Davey.”

David hummed in affirmation, taking the hem of Gwen’s top in his hand and waiting. With a soft, but positive response from Gwen, he pulled it over her head as Jasper successfully pulled the jeans away from her long legs. Gwen sighed as David’s fingers fumbled momentarily with the front clasp of her bra, releasing her small, but perky chest. She smiles contently as she feels a familiar fabric all on top of her. She slips on the miscellaneous t-shirt from Jasper that leaves her swimming. She pulls out her large earrings and releases her hair from the elastic that held it tight.

She lays down on her side, facing David and shivering pleasurably as Jasper’s large arm lays itself against her side. David kisses her head and reaches his free arm to touch Jasper on his shoulder.

These were the times that Gwen appreciated. David and Jasper would stay quiet. They would let Gwen and all of her emotions just exist for a while. They would watch for dangerous signs, but encroached on her unless necessary. She and her demons could have their bouts while in a safe place. That was what Gwen had fallen in love with. Their understanding of her, and her understanding of them. The symphony of different needs and personalities that played off and built on each other.

Gwen was used to chaos and anarchy. She found predicability soothing. Soon, as she realized she breathing of her lovers had slowed into sleep, she joined them there.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr!


End file.
